The Strategy
by THE Chick Norris
Summary: How Maria met Jasper


_A/N: This story is rated MA for adult language and situations, and violence. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Special thank to Jaspers_Bella, forthelongestday, and my fabulous fic wifey GemmaLisax for pre-reading for me._

We were nearly ended during our last bid for territory, and Lucy and Nettie's attitudes towards the failure had me fearing for my future. They began to question my devotion to them, and to the coven. For their superior attitudes, I knew that I was more cunning than them by far. I gave them assurances that were not true. I made them promises that I would not keep. They viewed me as a child, so much younger and more naïve than them. They really did not know me. I had no weaknesses for them to exploit. I did not carry the same vulnerability that gave them a false sense of security and seemed to rule their every decision. They depended on each other, and on me. I had no concern for needs beyond my own.

I frequently cursed the circumstances that had led me to them. It was the bane of my existence this need to go to such lengths to ensure my survival. There had been a time in my distant past when such demeaning methods of survival were unnecessary. As a testament to the cruelty of the fates, others had set me on this path with assumptions that could not be denied. Promises that had been made to me had been broken by the only being that I had ever cared about. His betrayal of my trust, and the unlikelihood that his final promise to me would be fulfilled had helped me to shut off all concern for others.

Very early in our relationship they had declared me immature and inexperienced in matters of the heart. I pushed and prodded. I insinuated. I isolated. I exaggerated confidences and shared them. I told secrets. I played favorites. Their draw to one another was their greatest weakness, and they believed that mine to them was just as strong. I clung to them when I did not want to. I begged for their affection instead of ending them. I lied to them about a pull that had never been to them and had long since ceased to exist for me. For years I had kept up this game with their beliefs and emotions. It benefited me to have them believe that we were a happy and devoted coven of three.

My only weakness was my unwillingness to accept less than everything. As I continued to play my games with Lucy and Nettie's emotions, I decided on a course of action that would ensure that I would never be forced to settle. I would never have to depend on my ability to lie and become what I was expected to be again. The pleasure of this seemingly impossible existence, the peace and comfort of having only to answer to and for myself, is where I let my mind wander every time Nettie or Lucy turned to me with hooded, lust-darkened eyes. Every kiss, every touch, every faked moment of pleasure it all served to remind me of their weakness and of my own strength.

Year after year I played the game according to their rules and expectations. While they dreamed of the three of us in control of our own territory sharing in its bounty, I dreamed of more than a simple territory. I dreamed of the day where vocalizing my desire was all that was needed to make it a reality. I dreamed; I fantasized; but most of all I planned. All of the planning, the strategy, all the days and nights of pretending to feel the same draw to them that they felt to each other led us to that specific place at that specific time. It was well past sunset, and we were shuffling along a deserted dirt road attempting to appear as dejected and hopeless as the pathetic humans from this area.

The stupidity of the human race had only helped facilitate my plans. They had gone to great lengths to instill fear in one another. They fought and destroyed each other, making my wrath nearly indecipherable from what they considered the horrors of war. They shuffled along this very road feeling sorry for themselves only a few hours before us, bemoaning the terrible plight that fate had dealt them by creating such horrors during their lifetime. They did not understand the true horrors of war. Their weak and petty natures were incapable of harnessing the strength of character necessary to endure war. The simple fact that they were on this road, walking to safety told that tale clear enough.

Nettie scuffed her foot too much in her attempt to appear to be one of the damned that had traversed this stretch of road earlier in the day, and a plume of dust rose high above us. I watched as it ascended, traveling towards the city on the light breeze that carried the diluted scents of the impending human battle. I had great hope that this battle would be the turning point in my future. I took another deep, unnecessary breath and for a moment I tasted the hint of an unknown victory.

It had been my argument with the two of them that we should be walking into the breeze and towards the battlefield that had them walking side by side in front of me, leading me in the opposite direction. I followed behind them willingly. Without the advance warning of other dangerous creatures that the breeze would have given us, I was content to keep lagging behind them. I hung my head, and followed behind them giving the appearance of a good little esclava. Letting them, in their ignorance, offer themselves as sacrifices to any opposing forces that may happen upon us with the same ideas and plans.

As we continued our walk in the wrong direction, away from the coming battle and all of the unique rewards that offered to our kind, Lucy and Nettie quietly conversed about fashion and lodging and the meal that they hoped to share tonight. It was the perfect picture of our relationship, the two of them nearly oblivious to anything but the other, and me following behind them a willing but unnecessary participant. Lucy glanced over her shoulder and offered me a sly wink while she spoke to Nettie of a hotel she knew of in Houston. Her small movement had Nettie smiling back at me in that sweet loving way that she seemed to reserve for only me. I softened the expression on my face offering them a small smile and a nod.

They turned their heads forward just as the first sounds of approaching humans reached us. These were the first humans that we had come across since we had begun our trek. Two horses, carrying men appeared from a cloud of dust as they cantered in our direction. At first glance, it was difficult to determine if they were soldiers. Their appearance was just as downtrodden as any of the other humans that had been traveling in this area since the human's war had begun. Lucy and Nettie shared a glance with each other. I could tell that they were hoping that we would be able to stop and feed before entering the city.

As the men on horseback got closer to us, they slowed, and we stopped walking. It was then that I was able to discern the ratty coats that marked them Confederate Officers. Both of their faces were dusty and dirty. From a distance they appeared to be some of the older soldiers that were not all that useful to either their cause or mine. I watched them as they scanned the horizon looking for the unnamed thing that was causing their horses to grow restless the closer they got to us.

I took the opportunity that their distraction offered to study them more closely. They were not nearly as old as my first glance had indicated, though one was decidedly older than than the other. The older one looked to be in his mid-thirties. He was stout in a lazy and unhealthy way. His oily dark hair escaped from beneath his hat, and was riddled with lice. His skin was mottled and blotchy from too much exposure to the Texas sun and he had open sores on his lips. His eyes were bloodshot and watery and he was struggling to rein in his horse.

Both of the horses were rearing their heads and pulling on the reins with a wild look in their eyes. They were prancing towards us, only because the men were not giving them another option. The hoses were wise to want to attempt escape. Humans referred to animals as being dumb and mindless, but the animals never disregarded the warnings that screamed in their heads when approached by beings like us. The stupidity of the human race led them to believe that they were above basic instincts and this was of great benefit to those of my kind. While the older man attempted once again to quiet his horse, the younger of the two leaned into his horses head and stroked the beast's nose, uttering soothing words to the animal. The difference his words made in the animal was remarkable. The leery horse instantly quieted at his touch and his words.

A small, self-satisfied smile graced the younger man's visage as he righted himself in his saddle once again. In stark contrast to his older companion, his face was clear and sun-kissed. The golden blond curls protruding from beneath his hat were wild. He turned to the older man and quietly but firmly informed him to prepare to dismount and approach us. Though the young man's voice was soft and kind, the older man immediately attempted to comply with the order. The older man had obviously been drinking, and managed to propel himself over the saddle. He fell into a heap at the feet of the younger man's horse.

Lucy and Nettie stopped walking when the man fell and I heard Nettie ask Lucy to wait before descending on him. Lucy attempted to argue with Nettie claiming that the man could be dead if she waited. Always the more romantic of the two, Nettie convinced Lucy to wait by suggesting that they share. It would mean a hunt when we reached Houston, but it would also mean another shared meal. I knew that Lucy would agree, given the fact that she would view this as an opportunity to indulge in playing with her find. Lucy agreed and told me that the choice should be mine, her way of making amends with me for overriding my wish to go to Galveston.

Our entire exchange took less than a second, and the older man still had not moved. The younger of the men sighed heavily before dismounting his horse. Using the toe of his boot, he successfully rolled his riding partner over and squatted next to him. His disgust at the immobile form was palpable as he quickly checked for signs of life. Seeing the rise and fall of the other man's chest, he quickly glanced over his shoulder in our direction. He turned back to the immobile man and told him to pull it together and stop being a disgrace to their cause.

Dusting his hands on his thighs as he rose, he turned to face us and tipped his hat. Curiosity radiated from him as he approached us, inquiring about our travel plans. Nettie and Lucy were very convincing in telling him the story that was our pretense for being here. I stood there, behind them watching and listening as the two of them carried on about the loss of their father, their home, and everything that they had ever known. He did not question their lies, though it was obvious that he was still very curious about the story that he was hearing, but instead offered them his condolences for all of their losses.

I spoke quickly to Lucy and Nettie while he was reassuring them of the safety in continuing on to Houston, letting them know that I chose him. They had no need to know that he would not be my next meal, but the beginning of a strategy to regain the only thing that had ever mattered to me. Somehow, I knew that this young blonde man standing in front of me would be the one that would bring me closer to being back in Vladimir's arms.


End file.
